Tethering refers to the coupling of a tethering device, such as a computer, with an Internet-enabled tethering device, such as a smart phone, so that the tethering device is able to use the data plan service of the Internet-enabled device. The tethered device is configured to behave as a modem, providing Internet access to the tethering device. The coupling between the tethering device and the tethered device can be via a data cable, such as a USB cable or a proprietary cable, or be over wireless LAN (Wi-Fi), over Bluetooth or a proprietary communication protocol, to name a few. The tethered device typically includes a tethering application to offer tethered Internet access. A tethering application can be native application provided by the operating system of the tethered device and is supported by OEM (original phone manufacturer).
The proliferation of smart phones and the large number of tethering applications currently available have made tethering increasingly popular, especially now that many phone models are able to support third-party tethering applications to couple with tethering devices via USB, or over Bluetooth, or to create Wi-Fi hotspots (which in turn provide service to other devices in the vicinity/network). Tethering applications enable the tethered device, e.g. the smart phone, to share its Internet access anywhere and anytime to other devices which otherwise would require alternate means to access the Internet. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary tethering scenario 100, which includes a tethered device 105 and a tethering device 110. The tethered device 105 typically includes a tethering application to allow the sharing of its Internet connection with the tethering device 110. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the tethered device 105 is a smart phone and the tethering device 110 is a computer, and the coupling between tethered device 105 and the tethering device 110 is via a USB cable 115.
The use of smart phones as modems for other devices to access the Internet has caused a serious concern for telecom carriers who are not contracted or paid for use of their mobile networks to be accessed in such a way as to provide Internet services to laptops, computers, tablets or third party user. Wireless operators are struggling to keep up bandwidth usage with demand. Smart phones consume much more bandwidth than do feature phones.
Wireless carriers are working to block unauthorized or inappropriate tethering, but have failed to come up with adequate solutions to completely block unauthorized tethering via either a native tethering application or a third-party tethering application. For example, wireless carriers are working with companies, such as Google, and have been able to block a few third-party tethering applications, by filtering third-party tethering applications from their portal or by blocking downloading of third-party tethering applications from online application market(s). However, there is currently no solution that is able to completely detect, control and block tethering with third-party applications since users are able to either side load third-party applications or get another tethering application from the market that has not yet passed scrutiny of the wireless carriers. The market hosts multiple applications and the number of such applications increases every day.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.